1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal which may be a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting phone (DMB phone), a game phone, a chatting phone, a camera phone, an MP3 phone, a cellular phone, a Personal Communication System (PCS), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Hand Held Phone (HHP), or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal through which a user can conveniently watch television.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a “portable terminal” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry and use to communicate with another user wirelessly. In consideration of portability, the designs of portable terminals have tended not only toward compactness, slimness and lightness, but also toward providing multimedia capabilities to allow the user to pursue a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable terminals may not only be multi-functional, compact and light, but may additionally be modified to be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing internet access and functions. Additionally, such portable terminals may be used by men and women, young and old, anywhere in the world, and may be considered a necessity by users.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable terminal has a flip panel which is pivotally mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded or unfolded from the housing.
Further, portable terminals may be classified as neck wearable-type terminals and wrist wearable-type terminals, according to the position or way in which a user wears the terminal. The neck wearable-type terminal is one which a user wears around the neck using a lanyard or necklace, while the wrist wearable-type terminal is one which a user wears around the wrist.
Additionally, portable terminals may be classified as rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to the way in which the terminal is opened and closed. In a rotation-type portable terminal, two housings face each other and are coupled together. One housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other. In the sliding-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other such that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. The various classifications of portable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Further, each conventional portable communication terminal has been converted to allow voice communication as well as high-speed data communication. That is, as consumer demands have increased, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data at a high speed.
It is a present tendency to have a camera lens mounted to the portable communication terminal and it is possible to transmit image signals and the like. Present portable communication terminals are provided with an embedded or external camera lens module. Therefore, it is possible to conduct image communication with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
However, conventional portable terminals have several problems. A separate cradle must be used to allow a user to watch information displayed on a display unit conveniently. It is well known that a user is more comfortable watching information displayed on the display unit which is cradled and inclined, while facing the inclined display unit. However, unless the conventional portable terminal has a separate cradle, the user watches the inclined body while gripping the body with a hand. While the user may watch images displayed on the display unit without a separate cradle by positioning the terminal on a table, such an arrangement is very inconvenient.
Similarly, in the case of playing a game on the portable terminal, the user has to grip the portable terminal with a hand while pressing buttons with the other hand. Therefore, it may be difficult for the user to play the game.